The School Trip
by pandamoshi1
Summary: A few students are chosen to go on a school trip. Among them are the Pevensies, when walking through the forest they encounter a tree, they pass through it and find themselves on a beach so pure that it could only be one place. 10 yrs after Prince Caspian (1yr England time,) Voyage of the dawn treader did not occur. Caspian met Lillian and had Rillan through other small voyages.
1. Chapter 1

So the other day we (my class) were walking in the rainforest and we walked through a tree, kinda like how they do in Prince Caspian and I had an idea.

The train trundled down the railway, heading to Lucy and Susan's schools. Peter and Edmund were half asleep, as they had awoken early. The train screeched to a stop, and the selected student hoped on. The teachers had had this grand idea to pick 4 students that they believed to show leadership skills to mentor the younger people as they weren't responsible. Peter had been chosen, as was his best friend, Paul. Jake and his friend, who were big trouble, were also chosen. Those students had to chose some one younger than them to mentor. Peter had of course chosen Edmund, they had always treasured their family time ever since they had arrived back from Narnia the first time, there had been too many close calls with death for them to not. The girl's school had also participated in the program as well, and decided to join on the trip.

Susan and Lucy ran straight for the boys, their friends, who too had been chosen trailed slowly behind. After the Pevensies hugged and exchanged a quick catch up they introduced their friends.

Lucy's friend Lucia had wonderful long blonde hair, she was tall and had the bluest eyes that reminded Lucy of the oceans in Narnia.

Susan's friend Sally had brown hair, always cut to a perfect length, with intricate braids detailing her delicate features on her face.

Edmund's friend Ethan had blonde hair as well, it was a straight as a sheet and would easily become greasy, he was of medium size and both Edmund and Ethan held a similar smile. It wasn't hard to see why they got along so well.

Peter's friend Paul had brown hair, it being a bit longer than regulation and constantly covering his green eyes that were filled with logic.

[a/n sometimes I find it hard to remember who is who when there are a lot of characters so I have kept the same first letter of the friends as the Pevensie e.g L for Lucy, L for Lucia. P for Peter, P for Paul. Jake is like a mean school jock so I have got a similar name to Jock, Jake the Jock ...simpler I hope?]

The time passed quickly for the Pevensies and their friends, as they got to know one another and played many childish games. They had only a few interruptions from Jake, who only came around to sneer at their childish games and eye Susan, to which Peter and Edmund did not see as they were doing their best to ignore Jake.

The train stopped at the end of the track. There was no village in sight, just a dense forest.

"Children, we will be going through the forest to get to the village, it is all part of this trip." Yelled one of the teachers. With much grumbling and complaining everyone got their bags and started through the all the constant roots sticking out of the ground and the path changing size many people tripped and there were many delays, however the Pevensies found it to be no trouble at all as their well practiced feet maneuvered across the path. Soon the small village's red rooves were able to be seen through the leaves, and everyone hurried on wards, eager to get there. They continued on to come to a tree, where it should have blocked the path it had been cut out, its roots either side made it impossible to get around. [a/n imagine it to be like a giant spider you can walk under.]

The group of 20 all walked through it, and came out the other side to gasp and widened their eyes. There was no village, as it could have been seen before, there was no forest behind them, just massive caves, the sand was picture white and the ocean was so blue that no body had seen it this perfect color before, except for the Pevensies, who whispered "we are home."


	2. Chapter 2

**So I am back! This is just a short one whilst I am waiting for stuff but anyways...Ik that the last one went a little fast and stuff but that was just cause I really wanted to get them to Narnia and stuff...usually things wont go that fast! Thank you for all the reviews! :)**

_**Chapter 2**_

_The group of 20 all walked through it, and came out the other side to gasp and widen their eyes. There was no village, as it could have been seen before, there was no forest behind them, just massive caves, the sand was picture white and the ocean so blue that no body had seen it this perfect colour before, except for the Pevensies, who whispered "we are home."_

Murmurs broke out after a heavy silence, and the 2 teachers, still stunned, made no attempt to stop the noise. Peter knew better, there was no way that he could know what year it was in Narnia, the Calamoren may have taken over, or perhaps there was some deadly beasts now roaming this land, whatever the case was, there was no wish to draw attention.

"Hush, we don't want to draw unneeded attention to ourselves!" Peter said to his siblings and their friends. The other Pevensies, soon caught on, and tried to quieten the others as well while Peter went up to the teachers.

"This noise will draw attention to us." Peter told Mr. Wills pointedly. , seeing that Peter had a point made an effort to quieten the students, but was still pale white and looked to be on the verge of fainting. The poor woman, Susan went up and comforted her. Edmund went with Peter to try and help Mr Wills, and little Lucy, who was the youngest of everyone, went down to the ocean's edge.

"Hello!" Lucy said, delighted by a rainbow coloured fish.

"Afternoon miss!" He called back and swam away towards a school of fish, who appeared to have the ability to talk as well. Lucy took off her shoes and socks, hitching up her skirt as she entered the cool water, wading out to the school of fish.

"Good sir!" She called to a passing fish. He barely looked up at her before swimming away, quickly saying

"Sorry, can't stop."

"Miss please." Lucy tried again, but all of them were busy.

"Sir won't you stop for a moment?" Lucy called out to one that did not appear to be in a rush at all.

"Yes?" He looked up at her questioningly.

"It has been some time since I was last in Narnia, and this is such a busy country, could you perhaps tell me who is the monarch at the moment?"

"Certainly, King Caspian X, he resides at the newly built Cair Pavarel about a half day ride north from here. Have a nice day." He said. Lucy made her way back up to the group, who were now quieting down.

"Now, we shall find some friendly people, ask where we are, and how to get home, but since the sun is setting I think that we should put together a campfire." Mr Wills said.

The group spread out, looking for suitable wood, the Pevenises searching together.

"Where were you Lucy?" Edmund asked, for he had noticed her brief absence.

"I went to see where we are, a nice fish told me. He said Caspian is still King and that we are about a half day ride from Cair, so I would say that would be about a days walk." Lucy said.

Peter and Susan were surprised to here that not long time had passed, and Susan had a twinkle in her eye. They set down their twigs and watched as Mr. Wills attempted to make a campfire, breathing in the air of their home, watching the sun set as they had a million times on this very beach.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Well, is it me or has it been a while? I am soo sorry! Exams and assignments have suddenly come up and our class (our school syncs out major subject classes) realized something very important; we don't listen in class...so I am so sorry if I don't update continually! Thank you to all of the support I have received! For anyone wondering I am undecided if this is going to be a susan x caspian. On with the chapter...**

The morning sun landed on Susan's face, lighting up her delicate features. Her hand was stretched out, laying on Lucy's hair that was splayed everywhere, where she had left it the night before after her hand had slowly stopped stroking it. Slowly she sat up, looking over at the other side of the campfire. Her brothers were no where to be seen and she suspected that they had gone to confirm Lucy's news. No body had awoken yet, all of them were in for a long sleep in; they had stayed up all night speculating about Narnia in hushed voices. The bushes on Susan's left broke apart and Peter and Edmund came through, tossing two apples between them, challenging each other. Edmund caught the apples, and seeing Susan awake, tossed her one. Her hand slipped into the air and caught it, taking a bite. One could never explain Narnian fruit, it was delicious, sweet and always perfect.

"We got it off one of our trees, it appears that we are about half an hour away from the end of the orchard." Peter said, Edmund agreeing silently, placing the other Apple just out of reach of Lucy's fingers. Her hand extended, and grasped the apple with her petite fingers. A loud sigh escaped her lips. Edmund reached to grasp her hand and pull her up. Lucy stood tall and regal, the Narnian air had gotten into every pore of Lucy's almost pore-less skin, and as a result she was already looking more like a Queen than ever.

"What news boys?" Lucy asked before taking a bite out of her apple. She had never been a slow to wake, and anyone could see that she was already awake as she had ever been.

*Jake's POV*

Jake heard the familiar sound of the breaking of an apples skin between someone's teeth. He was no fool, when he had awoken, moments before Lucy had asked the question he had not forgotten what had happened, and he was not at all surprised to have the feeling of sand scraping on his scalp. He wasn't surprised of the conversation that followed next either, although he had not expected to hear proof of his theories so early.

"You were right Lucy, we aren't far from Cair at all. It took us about half an hour by foot to meet the orchard." Edmund said, taking his turn in explaining their absence.

"I noticed you reached it." Lucy said. Through Jake's black lashes he could see her gesturing to the apple she was holding, that was now half gone.

"We are going to be found soon. We need to decide what we are going to do about everyone." Edmund said. Jake noticed that he was sounding so sure and confident. Two months ago he wouldn't have sounded so sure about that, or anything, even his own name. Recently he had begun to find his place in the school.

"We don't own them Edmund, we can't make these decisions for them, we aren't _him_." Susan said. Her tone, Jake noticed for the first time, was motherly.

"Susan, you need to admit to being in this place, to loving this place. You can't just wish away 15 years of life, of ruling a country; it _was, is _the best life you are going to get." Peter said, defensive and fatherly at the same time. Something he had never sounded like.

"Susan, you are losing faith in _him_, the world doesn't expect you to be all grown up because you were once 25 years old." Lucy said, he could tell that she had tears in her eyes, something that Susan had said had upset her.

"I know perfectly well of this life, this world, and I am not trying to be grown up! But we can't just tell them what to do, especially after they have just been willy-nilly thrown between worlds." Susan was defensive. The topic of Susan's behavior had obviously been discussed before.

"Susan has a point, whether we like it or not these people are our English rock, just like _he_ is our Narnian rock. Let's not tell them about us, otherwise the rock will crumble, and become as fine as the sand that we are on." Peter's voice rang out in a commanding way which had love coursing through the every sound. Jake wished that his father and mother had cared about him the way that the Pevensie's cared about each other. Their arguments showed how much they loved each other. Despite Jake's thoughts of his past, he was curious to know who _he_ was. The word was pronounced with so much respect that Jake was sure that everyone of the children would have bowed before him; and Jake was talking about the boys that refused to do anything on demand and would only do it if asked politely. The boys who no one insulted for fear of a black eye from their brother. He was sure that similar things happened at the girls' school.

There was many murmurs of agreement from the children. Moments later the sounds of stirring children filled the peaceful world. Jake fully opened his eyes, attempting to be groggy so that the Pevensies thought that he had not heard a thing. Others were sitting up and the teachers were now awake. Everyone stood up and mingled, their 'mornings' pouring out of their mouths, their brains not yet functioning correctly.

The sound of children waking was interrupted by a sound of water splashing against something. That something appeared to be moving, and Jake could make out in the distance something coming towards them.

*POV OF PETER*

The mornings argument showed that everyone was on top with their feelings, and showed that the Narnian air was taking up the majority of the air in their blood. The sound came suddenly, and everyone was alert as ever. Many didn't know the sound but Peter did, it was the sound of horses moving, and fast.

He remembered doing it with his siblings, racing in the water, the salty droplets landing on their face as more droplets flew into the air with each forceful landing of a hoof. Peter wished that he could go back, but the past was the past, and Peter's chance to change the decisions made were in the past as well, as unreachable as Aslan was.

'Lucy can reach Aslan with no problems at all. Aslan would do anything to keep her from harm, he wouldn't kick her out of Narnia.' A voice argued with Peters on going thoughts. Peter knew that the reason why Susan grew up so quickly was because of her leaving Narnia, but he was sure that it had to do with a specific person.

'I wonder if Lucy could change the past.' A third voice put in.

'Mabye we should all shut up, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, even if it is in your head.' A fourth voice said, Peter could pin it's reason for being there to talking to Trumpkin too much.

Peter realized that he needed to stay focused on the problem. Which was that people were coming, and they were more than likely to recognize their Kings and Queens of old. His thoughts were properly shaken when the sound of 10 swords were drawn. Looking around Peter could see that everyone was in a tight circle, on the outside were the swords, and some people on horses, and a centaur, on closer inspection the centaur could be identified as Glennstorm. He was closest to Lucy, who Peter hopped would somehow be able to discreetly tell Glennstorm to not point us out, as it was evident on Glennstorm's face that they had been identified.

"Glennstorm! Ikke ta hensyn til oss, vi ønsker å bo ubemerket. Vi trenger å snakke privat uten oppmerksomhet blir trukket til oss." **{Glennstorm! Don't bring attention to us; we want to stay unnoticed. We need to talk in private without attention being drawn to us.} **Lucys's voice hissed, although the tongue was so foreign it sounded nothing like her.

[A/N So this is the best I came up with to get them out of the situation sooo... I google translated it into **N**orwegian because... **N**arnia **N**orwegian... see?]

"Jeg skal holde seg i ro, og instruere mine menn til aswell. Vi kan reise til et krisesenter i byen og snakke der, min dronning. Det er hyggelig å se deg, alle sammen." **{I shall keep quiet, and instruct my men to as well. We can travel to a shelter town and talk there, my queen. It is nice to see you, all of you.}** He added with a subtle head nod to Peter, Susan and Edmund.

"De vet ikke om språket av dyrene, uansett hvor mye de forsøkte de ikke kunne lære det. Jeg skal informere dem." **{They do not know of the language of the beasts, however much they attempted they could not learn it. I shall inform them.} **Lucy spoke quickly in the smooth voice of the language.

Glennstorm, following Lucy's request signaling to his men in a kind of sign language used by the Narnian army to communicate. He told his men to not say anything. They could bee seen straining their eyes trying to find the children.

"Sir, we do not wish to harm you, we come in aid, for you are not the first to venture unknowingly into out lands. The last four to do so saved our lands, and we were not exactly welcoming to them, which is something that we deeply regret. Let us take you to our shelter village, it is not 15 minutes away and we can talk more there. You may all restore your needs there, before we go to Cair Paverel." Glennstorm said to

"Pft...Upt...Ahh." Mr Wills sputtered. After a few seconds of deep breaths Mr Wills forced out a question. "What is Cair Paverel?" Mr Wills asked.

"The home of our King, and his mentors, the Kings and Queens of old. It has recently been restored." Glennstorm added the last bit in regard to Peter's quirked eyebrow.

"Well...uhh...than kyou, Mr...uhh."

"Glennstorm, the general of the army. Positioned by King Caspian and High King Peter himself." Glennstorm filled in. His voice was filled with so much respect that no one would think that it was boasting.

"Yes, well...hurry children, let us follow General Glennstorm."

With that the children all made a quick pace, eager to arrive to the village. The men and their horses kept their formation of a surrounding circle, and the Pevensies' practiced legs made their way to the front, where they hopped to talk to Glennstorm.

_**Unlikely that I will update again during this week, although keep your fingers crossed for me to come up with enough ideas to make a decent chapter; I hope that this one was long enough! **_

_**Please R and R, as it always makes my day to have an email notification come through and tell me that someone has commented!**_

_**-Pandamoshi1**_


	4. AN

Hello!

First off:

Sorry to all who thought this was an update.

It is an update, just not a story update. I am updating your internal calendar and informing you that I shall try and update again soon!

Yes, I have excuses!

No, I am not going to tell you them!

Yes, I shall give you a small paragraph!

No, It isn't in this chapter, It is in the next chapter.

Second off:

Thank you too all who reads, visits, comments, rates, favourites, follows. I greatly appreciate it! So thank you!

Third off:

I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry!

-Pandamoshi1


	5. Chapter 5

**"Glennstorm, the general of the army. Positioned by King Caspian and High King Peter himself." Glennstorm filled in. His voice was filled with so much respect that no one would think that it was boasting.**

**"Yes, well...hurry children, let us follow General Glennstorm."**

**With that the children all made a quick pace, eager to arrive to the village. The men and their horses kept their formation of a surrounding circle, and the Pevensies' practiced legs made their way to the front, where they hopped to talk to Glennstorm.**

It was a short walk, and soon the children had arrived at the village. The teachers were quick to catch up with the Pevensies and nobody managed to get a single word in, except for Lucy, who managed to arrange with Glennstorm a way to talk in private. The children had been shown around the village, and had all been assigned jobs.

"The Pevensies can work together in the kitchen with me, they will have the best team work skills." Glennstorm inconspicuously explained to the group who he was giving instructions to. All the children ran off to do their jobs, and the Pevensies' entered the familiar kitchen and began taking out pots and pans.  
"Tell me, what you want me to do about this situation." Glennstorm said, taking the pots and pans from Lucy and Susan's hands and placing them on the bench.

"We don't want to be known, but we should inform the people to not mention it to anyone except in private with people who won't tell our school mates, for surely they know that we are here." Peter said.

"I have sent out a message informing people of your presence, but I can send out another one telling them not to say anything." Glennstorm said.

The children nodded to him, and began to chop up some vegetables that had been found on the way.

"Tell me of Caspian." Susan said.

"Certainly, he is married, and has a child, named Rillan, but his wife was killed a few years ago. Poor Rillan, he is only 7. Caspian was most upset, he really did love her."

Susan was upset that Caspian had found a bride, but she was glad that he had been happy. She remembered them talking, and discussing names. Caspian had hated the name Rillian, and Susan had loved it. She was glad that he had remembered her.

**Refer to previous chapter for A/N**

**Disclaimer: I am almost positive that **

**a) I am not C. and**

**b) You know that I am not.**


	6. Chapter 6

The dinner of roast bird and fish as well as the edible plants that Lucy had found with Susan had been suprisingly filing for the children. The Pevensies had savoured the taste of home in their mouth, it  
was most wonderfull for them. The teachers, who were not yet as hungry as the children has eyed the food suspiciously before finaly taking a bite, and then went back for more, finishing the plate in  
minutes. Susan and Lucy had smiled, they had often cooked dinner with the castle chef, and were quite good at it. Susan was better at it than Lucy, but Lucy knew which herbs were best to be used and  
where to get them from. A campfire had been set up and they were all sitting around telling stories. Then Lucia spoke up.  
"Tell us of Narnia." Lucia was much like Lucy, curious but well mannared, however she rarely didn't get her way. She wasn't spoilt, but she could beg, and plead like no other.  
"It is a long story, but in brief it started when Aslan, our great god, wove this land out of a song. He crowned the King and Queen, but soon they died out, for there was not many humans, as all Narnian's  
were beasts. Once they had died out Jadis the white witch took over and ruled Narnia for a 100 years, and cast it all in winter. Narnia was in ruins. Aslan sent four children to help, they conquered the  
witch and were made Kings and Queens. On their 15th year they went hunnting and dissapeared, never to return. Then 1000s of years later they returned and helped King Caspian regain his throne. Its  
been ten years since we last saw them, there is little hope that we will ever see them again."Glennstorm said.  
The children and teachers were laying on the beach, the were going to go into the stuffy rooms once they felt to sleepy to stay awake.  
Edmund looked at him with sad eyes, he had betrayed them once before and now he was shunning them and not admitting to knowing them. He was once again betraying Narnia. He wanted to sit in the  
hall with Caspian, bounce Prince Rillian on his knee like he had seen so many other uncles do, he wanted to eat the glorious foods and go on long sea voyage and not be afraid to stand on the bow of the  
ship and hold out his hands, taking in the salty air. He wanted it. He didn't care how but he hoped that they would be found out soon, even if he did the deed himself.

Peter was looking at the stars, attempting to read them but his thoughts were wondering and he was thinking back to the day that was now gone. He smiled as he thought of the sweet bird that he had not  
tasted since his time in Golden Age. He was proud of Susan, never had he seen her so in love, and never has had he seen her so broken. He knew that she was happy that he had found happiness, even  
though he knew that she wished to be the one that had died Caspian's wife and borne his son. He smiled at the thought of being an uncle, he had never really considered it until the last few years of his  
rein. Although he knew that it wouldn't happen because although his place was in Narnia there weren't many women in Narnia and a part of him knew that he was not destined to live in Narnia forever. He  
doubted that Edmund and Lucy would have children, they never actually had a relationship with someone else. He had thought that Susan would but no one ever appealed to her, except for a few.

Now that it was dark Susan had allowed some tears to shed. Susan had know that she could never have Caspian, but a part of her had always hoped, but now all that hope came crashing down and she felt  
upset. Liliandi, the stars daughter, had captured Caspian's heart. A stars daughter! She wished that she had not left, that she could see Caspian, speak freely to him, but that couldn't happen. He had  
taught her to never truely give your heart, and to keep your reputation instead, it's just as important. Susan knew that she would blend with her classmates.  
'He is happy.' She whispered into the darkness, allowing the last tears to be shed. Watching the stars, she reconised a constallation, it was a man and women dancing, gracing the stars, and they knew that  
even if the earth moved they would be together.

Lucy wasn't deep in thought, unlike her siblings. She was simply listening to the rustling trees, watching the stars, feeling the heat from the fire, tasting the sweetness in the air. She knew what each and  
everyone of her siblings were thinking, it was not magic, but because she had observed them for so long, watching them and their reactions to things that she could tell. It was almost a whipser that could  
be heard in her ears. Soon she drifted off to sleep, the knowledge of their thoughts swirling through her mind.

Lucy was sweating, twisting in the sheets tied around her, breathing deep. She could see Telemarines, the ones that had been true to Miraz advance towards Cair Paverel. She saw Aslan watching from the  
highest turrent as Peter, Caspian and Edmund darted in between the men, she could taste the rain in the air and knew that a bolt of lightining was coming before it came. She knew that Aslan's paw was  
making different movements. She knew that a small coat of ice lay upon all of Lucy's precious flowers that she tended. She knew that there was another Queen in that night. She saw them leave, almost  
unharmed. Then it all changed, and she no longer felt the cold rain hitting her, sticking her hair to her face. Instead, she felt sweat trace her brow and felt the heat raidiate off the swords and armour that  
were being created in a great forge. A little way away she saw ice ice the steps and a woman sit on a chair, watching over it.

She gasped, sitting up, and ran out to the beach, not hesitating before she divided into the salty sea. The waves hit her, forcing her to spin around to keep it from her mouth. Taking a deep breath she  
submerged herself in the water and swam. It was a couple hours later when Glennstorm met her at the sea edge. He held out a towel and some clean clothes.  
"I won't tell them, I have allowed the waves to wash away the memories of the dream, but it is time for you to come out." He said to her.  
She got up, her clothes clinging to her. Glennstorm turned his head, his eyes focusing on the horizon in the distance as Lucy stripped off her sticky skirt and shirt, grabbing the towel and wrapping it  
around herself. Then she went up to the trees and presumed to dress herself, putting on her under dress and corset. She emerged, her corset not tied up, she walked over to glennstorm and swung all of  
her wet hair over her shoulder so it wouldn't bother Glennstorm as he did up the corset.  
"How did you know?" She whispered.  
"Waves seem to be the only way for people to rid of dreams, but you were in there for a couple of hours. It must be, besides, before you left the first time you had dreams from Aslan, guiding you."  
Glennstorm replied finishing the corset.  
Lucy smiled. "Thank you." She whispered, and ran off to wake her siblings.

In a couple of hours everyone was dressed in fresh Narnia clothes. Their clothes were being left in the village, they would be collected later. People were fed and watered and the Pevensie's friends had  
managed to finaly catch up to them, and took their apologies of not speaking to them as they were looking after their siblings.  
"We must continue on, it is only a half hour walk." Glennstorm said, and the formation was re-formed and they marched on.

Edmund was thinking about how easy it would be to reveal their secret once they were inside the gates, but he was hopping someone else did. Soon, the gates of Cair were before their eyes and even soon  
they were past them, standing on the green lawn that stretched on for about one hundred meter before reaching the Castle steps. Everyone stared in awe at the castle, it was truely amazing. A little boy  
with bouncy blonde curls came running, and whooshed past Glennstorm, who everyone expected him to go to, into Susan. Hugging her around the knees tightly.  
"Aunt Susan!" He screamed, Susan on impulse bent down and picked him up.  
"Hey there, what's your name?" She asked, quickly mouthing a 'I have no idea' to her friend that was mouthing at her questions.  
"Rillian silly!" He exclaimed.

A frantic nurse came down the stairs yelling out for Rillian. Then she spotted him and marched straight up to Susan.  
"Listen here, I don't know what this is about but he is my responsibility, and there is no way that someone as young and immature as you could ever look after him, or should be able to touch him. So if  
you know what is good for you, you will give him back to me now." She yelled at Susan.  
Peter and Edmund would have none of it, and Edmund who was seizing this as an opportunity to tell their secret talked back to the woman.  
"If you know what is good for you, you won't talk to our sister like that, ever again." That's when Edmund forgot about everyone else, and only remembered the sweet Narnian air. "That boy is in better  
hand in Susan's hands than yours, no one could possibly look after him better than her, and not only because he is a child and she is good with children, not just because her 15 years here were spent  
hanging around children and talking to others, but because she is so connected to the boy. Don't let me catch you talking to her like that again, becuse she is more responsible and mature than you will  
ever be and no one talks to her like that, and I am quite sure that Caspian would think the same."  
The woman backed up, with Rillian still in her arms whilst he attepted to wiggle out of them. A second pair of feet were making it's way towards them.  
"Quite the enterance I didn't expect." He said, walking over to take Rillian out of the nurse's hands. He walked over to Lucy and placed him in her arms, and Lucy gladly accepted. "Your Majesties." He  
added as a second thought with a smile on his face.

A deafening roar went up into the air, as the Pevensie's were once again, claimed Kings and Queens of Narnia.

**A/N**

**Personally I see that if someone does up someone's corset as a way of saying I trust you.**

**Please R&R**

**-Pandamoshi1**

**P.S. Sorry this A/N is rushed and may not answer any questions if you have some pls just comment and I shall answer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a quick answer to Raina (Guest)- It is like having a shower. Some people just think in the shower and it figurative washes away your stress and bad memories and things. Hope that helped?**

**Guest- No, they are not meant to be twins or anything, it is just that friends all have similar qualities and traits and it is easier to remember like that.**

_**Disclaimer...Disclaimer...Disclaimer (like that robot thing off doctor who that says exterminate...I have no idea why I just said that...) Anyways I don't own Narnia, and I wouldn't be stupid enough to try and take it, cause lets face it they win every single time, even in the Last Battle they still won cause they got to go to Aslan's world. And for the record I don't own Doctor Who either...  
**_

There were many reactions to the King's greeting to the Pevensies.

Lucy still holding Rillian, looked around for the source of the roar, hoping to see Aslan come and greet them. When that proved to be unsuccessful she started twirling Rillian around in circles to entertain him, for he, as Lucy often was, was bored of this situation that was turning very political and angry. Lucy was, as usual staying in the present and not thinking of the future like her siblings.

Edmund was a mixture of feelings. Guilt, for he knew that Peter and especially Susan wanted to have a normal life. Happiness, for he and Lucy, who had never been a good liar, were able to be who they were freely now. Relief, for now he knew of what was happening in Narnia and how it was blossoming. Anger, at Peter who was looking between him and Caspian like he was the hunter and they were fox, for Peter would never understand how Edmund had felt. Grief, for Susan, who was now standing outside the group of shouting people, looking between Caspian and Rillan, looking out of place.

Susan stood a little way away from the group of people who were shouting things at everyone else, their words were a jumbled mess for everyone was interrupting each other. Susan looked at Caspian who was now looking a bit embarrassed and shocked at what he had said and caused. Then she diverted her eyes to Rillian, happily laughing in Lucy's arms where she was just barely able to support the boy, for he would soon be too big to carry. Susan didn't know what to feel, but she knew that she didn't want to feel this feeling and wished that Edmund hadn't gotten so upset. All Susan wanted was to experience a way of life that she never knew so that she wouldn't have to live with the pain of being shut out of Narnia again.

Peter was mad. Peter wasn't just mad, he was sad. He looked at the Dad, who was looking at his lad, [A/N Sorry! I was on a roll hehe] and saw how happy the incomplete family looked, despite the situation. And then Peter stopped thinking like Lucy, for this was the time to be thinking like himself, not Lucy. Edmund had given it away and Caspian had just put a cherry on top of Edmund's well loaded chocolate and peppermint double scoop wafer cone. And now he was looking between Caspian and Edmund, and was once again feeling mad and sad for there was no chance that he could have at least tried to live like the English. As much as he loved Narnia he wanted to try this secure English world and he needed to be thinking about the future and Narnia wasn't his future, going to school and getting a job was his future. Now, if they ever returned to England Peter would never be treated the same and would never have a good chance at getting the grades he deserved, and needed to get a job.

There were many different reactions for the English group, but the only ones who stayed quiet were the Pevensie's friends. They didn't want to come near them, but they didn't want to be subject to the happening inside the group.

The teachers were talking to themselves and their fellow colleges. Pointing out the Pevensie's imperfections and how it would not be possible, but they struggled to do so for they were hardly any imperfections and they excelled at classes that would be important to Kings and Queens.

Jack was yelling insults at them, calling them liars, he knew of them being Kings and Queens but he never knew that they would flauent their authority as so. His 'friends' were following his lead and the few that were left in the group that have not yet been mentioned were thinking out loud.

Lucia finally broke the imaginary separation that divided the Narnians and the English and walked over to her friend. She, was feeling a bit hurt at first, at Lucy's dishonesty, for they told each other everything. But now she was no longer fazed by anything and they were just once again children in the schoolyard.

"Hey Luce." Lucia said.

"Hey Lucia! Wanna help?" Lucy was now sitting down on the ground with Rillian in a patch of daisys and was making a daisy crown for the little Prince.

"Sure! He is so cute." Lucia replied.

"I know how to make these! The nymphs showed me." Although he stumbled a bit over the word nymph Rillian could speak very well and fluently.

The shouting continued, and soon died down, and people were just talking to each other. Caspian, Edmund and Peter were all talking, most likely about politically issues and Susan was talking with Ethan, Sally and Paul. It appeared that she approached them and they were all a bit nervous.

Thirteen dongs rang out from the bell tower, signalling the time. The nurse, who had stood in the corner feeling very out of place went over to Rillian, who had a daisy crown upon his head.

"Come Prince Rillian, it is time for your nap." The nurse said, emphasizing the Prince part and looking pointedly at Lucia.

"Hold on." Rillian said, before placing his made Daisy crown upon Lucy's head.

Then the Nurse stuck out her arm and Rillian put his hand into it as well.

"Let us come with you." Lucy said.

"I fear you will be a distraction from the young Prince." The nurse said.

"Lucy is like his Aunt and this is the first time she has met him and your not allowing her to come and put him to bed with you." Lucia said bravely.

"Well...uh...I suppose." The Nurse finally gave in.

"But silly you are coming too." Lucy said to Lucia. "I hope you don't mind a quick stop along the way."

They walked back up to the castle, leaving the boys to the political and Susan to talking to everyone else.

Lucy who was now in front because she wished to make a quick stop. She turned around the corner into the throne room.

"You aren't allowed in there, unless you were called, and there might be a meeting." The Nurse said.  
Lucy pressed her ear to the door.

"There is no one in there." She smiled and opened the door and headed over to where a glass case stood mounted on the wall. Inside there were multiple crowns. Lucy's hand reached up on top of the cabinet and searched for a key and then put it in the lock on the case. She drew out her own silver crown, and locked the door, returning the key. She smiled before talking to Lucia.

"You are the only one without a daisy crown." Lucy then placed the crown on Lucia's head and grabbed Rillian's hand, walking out the door.

Lucia, still stunned, followed Lucy out the door, leaving the Nurse to close the door.

The Nurse, whose name is actually Natalie stood on tip toe and looked on top of the cabinet to see the key. She smiled to herself before making a mental note to tell Nikabrik that it was there, and that they might hide other keys in similar places.

* * *

**I know it has been ages! But I had xmas shopping, this, that, no laptop, etc. so yeah.**

**Its a bit of fluff but there is little bit of plot at the end. :)**

**I think that Lucy would most likely be the one to play with Rillian the most because they are the closest in age and she knows what it is like to be in that age and everything.**

**umm... ( I am trying to think of what else to say)  
**

**Ohh yeah, 22-28 th I am going away to see family! So no laptop! But... I get see my new baby cousin. Yay! :)  
**

**So I got this weird email for my Gran the other day talking about how Voyage of The Dawn Treader was on TV and then it had its usually family triva about how she born the same year it came out and blah blah and then she told me that My Uncle (who does special effects on movies and stuff) had actually done that movie. Hehe Aslan is actually just a stuffed toy lion...I don't know why I find that funny...**

**Okayy dokey enough boring you with my thoughts and stuff...**

**HAVE A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**R&R**

**p.s. If I get another chance I was thinking of doing a chapter where it is like Xmas and stuff... yes? No? **


End file.
